sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Rhinos
Team Members JR1: Saachi Nidal School: Whittree Weapon: Sock 'Em Boppers JR2: Forrest Doe School: Whittree Weapon: Blackthorn Shillelagh Mentor 'The Survivor' "Can’t lean on anyone out there - you gotta take what’s yours." Name: Taylor Hodgkins Age: 51 Gender: Male Appearance: Taylor Hodgkins cuts an imposing figure at six foot two and over two hundred and twenty pounds. His head is shaved bald, drawing attention to his thick black eyebrows that sit above light blue eyes, marred by a scar that runs from mid-eyebrow to the top of his head and runs jagged and light against his tanned skin. His face is leathery with sun and exposure to harsh temperatures, and he walks with a very slight limp from a bad right knee. Taylor’s voice is gravelly and deep, and his enunciation on most words is sub par at best. Biography: Taylor was born to Richard and Dallas Hodgkins, two retired soldiers with the United States Infantry, and was raised with the firm belief that defense of his country was the most important thing in his life. Wanting to make them proud, Taylor enlisted to the Air Force right out of high school and set his sights high. Passing the Pararescue Indoctrination Course with flying colours at 19 years old, Taylor began the long and hard road to joining the Pararescue unit of the Air Force, graduating within the top 1% of his class. For fifteen long years, Taylor jumped into all kinds of situations with the intent of stabilization and rescue in both combat and humanitarian situations. This led to him earning a multitude of recognitions from the upper brass of the Air Force for both bravery and efficiency, reaching the rank of Major when he was 31 years old. However, following an operation that ended with him nearly blinded by shrapnel and with a broken right knee, Taylor was honorably discharged at 36, with a permanent facial scar and a very impressive track record. Without the service, however, Taylor lacked what he had dedicated nearly his entire life towards achieving, and was aimless and lost without it. For four years, he tried and abandoned various hobbies, existing solely off of the pension from his active duty. On his 40th birthday, Taylor discovered the prepper - a group of individuals who believed that the world was going to end and were stockpiling food, weapons, and ammunition, as well as building defenses should their neighbours turn on them. At first, Taylor found it an intriguing and fun way to prepare for natural disasters - he joined a prepper forum, swapped tips about firearms and medical treatment from his experiences, and got a rush from learning and knowing more than most about the subject of surviving in a hostile environment. As the years went on, Taylor became more and more invested in the idea, and soon became a relatively well known authority in the prepping and survivalism community. When he was 49, he was asked to come aboard a local liberal radio show to discuss the applicability of survivalism for what was supposed to be a ten minute segment but wound up running for over forty five minutes, due to the passionate language both the DJ and Taylor used, the interview spiralling into surprisingly clever insults from the retired lieutenant that called out and cut apart what he perceived to be laziness of people who didn’t want to prepare. The full recorded segment was released on the radio show’s website, and quickly went viral - Taylor’s signature growling voice, lack of enunciation, and arguments in favour of survivalism being both mocked and sympathized with. Taylor’s five minutes of fame culminated in a late night talk show appearance, and seemed to fizzle out completely a year after his first radio appearance. Or so the public thought, as Taylor has recently accepted a quite lucrative contract, with a particularly well known television program. Team Conclusion: Will the underdog Jade Rhino team take after their animal and be an unstoppable force? Or will they be overwhelmed by their opponents and burn? Mentor's Comment: "This isn't a numbers game. This is a game about brawn and guts and instinct, and I have faith in my guys to take it to the top." - Taylor Hodgkins Team Evaluations )]] Kills: None Eliminated By: The death of Saachi Nidal at the hands of Shadi Williams Collected Weapons: 'None '''Allies: 'Corin Albanesi, Bunny Barlowe 'Enemies: 'Shadi Williams '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"We'll talk about who I am and what I can do for you later, Miss Nidal. Right now, you've got an ally you'll need to rely on to make it through this alive, surrounded by enemy forces. Were I you, I'd get in there, and pronto." ''- Hodgkins introducing himself as Saachi finds her teammate. Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Taylor Hodgkins, in chronological order. *Ones Who Fly Twos Who Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Taylor Hodgkins and the Jade Rhinos. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! "This section has never been used (Not even in TV1 ._.). Let's change that. So, I really like Taylor, he was a pretty cool concept with the survival stuff, it's sad he just was used once :c I enjoyed writing with Saachi, I think it was cool that she and Forrest met. Overall, the Bunny and Corin group was pretty fun to write with, despite being a pretty big group, although the bigness of the threads wasn't the best thing (I think Forrest's death thread was pretty large and it took away spotlight of characters, which sucked, but it still worked smoothly afterall). Her introduction scene also was a pretty cool one with Sissy, Nina and Norma, even when it slowed down. After she left the Bunny group she met Nina and Naomi and it could've led to more, but she went inactive, which is a damn shame. However, nonetheless I really liked her death thread, where she's given some awesome scenes! The fact that the Jade Rhinos went a bit out like the Loner, Mr. Lemmon - First team out and inactive killed - was not what I hoped for, but I think that they weren't bad for a duo." - RC Category:Teams